Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is Amy Rose's best friend. She is sometimes a supporting character. Cream has a companion, a bow-tie wearing Chao named Cheese. Cream she is the best friend of Tails. She appears in games, TV shows, and comics. in Sonic Advance 2 ''The first game Cream appeared in was ''Sonic Advance 2, where she was an unlockable character. LikeTails and Knuckles, she was kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and Sonic must rescue her before she can become playable. Just before the final level, her mother is kidnapped by Eggman, who is eventually rescued in the end by Super Sonic after he destroys the final boss. In Sonic Heroes, Cream is a part of Team Rose, the "Beginner" Team, acting as their flight member in Sonic Heroes. The trio are on a quest to find Cheese's brother Chocola the Chao, a brown Chao with a blue bow tie, (as well as Big the Cat's friend, Froggy) and Sonic. In the game, she can only use Cheese to attack when the other two team members are incapacitated or otherwise not present. Her Chao attack is a means of self-defense, although the attack isn't very effective if she doesn't have 2 to 3 Power Cores. Cream has also appeared in Sonic Battle where she teaches Emerl about sadness and emotions. In Sonic Advance 3, Cream is the third and final character to be found in Sonic Advance 3, where she was walking and got lost and is found by Sonic in Cyber Track. At the end of the game after Super Sonic defeated Ultimate Gemerl, Cream and Vanilla were walking through a beach where they saw a broken Gemerl. They took the robot back to Tails who repaired it into a friendly, kind robot that became Cream's new friend. In Sonic Rush, Cream is a supporting character for Blaze the Cat, but ended up playing a very large role as a non-playable character. She and Blaze meet after Blaze finds her hiding in bushes nearby. She is surprised at how naive and trusting Cream is with a stranger such as herself and is dragged along to Cream's home. Throughout the game, Cream cheers Blaze on during the battles and helps her to find Sonic. However, in this game, Cream also displays an understanding of her friends and their habits and motives. She tells Blaze that Amy is a good "Sonic detector" though sometimes she lets her feelings get the better of her. She also tells Blaze of Knuckles' gullibility and short-temperateness. Cream is held hostage by Doctor Eggman in the final boss of Blaze's game but is rescued by Blaze. She is sad to see Blaze go at the end of the Extra story, but she becomes much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. In Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream and Cheese, who can be found trapped behind walls, both need to be rescued by Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in the game Shadow the Hedgehog during the level Cryptic Castle, which is her only appearance in the entire game (besides her voice being heard in the levels The ARK and Cosmic Fall in Expert Mode). Whether or not she is rescued is up to the player. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cream is one of the two optional recruits along with E-123 Omega. She is seen in Green Hill Zone and is looking for Cheese who got lost. Once the player finds Cheese and talks to Cream, based on the dialogue choices, she may be recruited along. Her role is, in standard RPG terms, a Support character like Tails. She can heal and revive her teammates and use her charm to lower enemy stats. She is also rather slow in this game compared to the others, with only one attack per round. She also suffers from weak attack power and armor. In Sonic Free Riders, Cream appears as a playable character. She is on Team Rose in the story along with Amy and Vector (who replaces Big as the Power Type member for this game) where they compete in the World Grand Prix. It is also the only game where Cheese is not with her (but mentioned in the game). She uses the Extreme Gear Smile. Cream appeared in Sonic Colors (DS version) having accidentally wandered into Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park when she was out for a walk. There, she is attacked by Orbot and Cubot who think that Cheese is a Wisp. Luckily, Sonic shows up and saves her. As Sonic and Tails asks her how she ended up there, she explains that she took the elevator while out walking, which to her was a "quite exciting" trip. Cream and Cheese is soon after attacked again by Cubot when trying to protect a chao. Sonic then shows up and saves her, leaving Cubot cursing Sonic since he would not get any dinner now. This makes Cream feel bad for Cubot, which Sonic answers that only she could sympathize the Eggman's robot, but Cream insists since she claims that everyone has to eat to become big and strong. Cream then suggest to Sonic and Tails that they give a name to the Chao they protected. Tails tries to suggest "Tornado", but as the Chao did not like the name, Cream decides to name it Milk, which it took an instant liking to. In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Cream and Cheese attended and helped preparing Sonic's surprise birthday party. When Sonic arrived, Cream and the rest welcomed him. As the party started, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared, and Cream and Cheese were sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Hole and ended up in the White Space, where they were turned into statues due to the Time Eater's effects. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131014202942/sonic/images/3/3d/Cream_in_Generations.png Cream and Cheese after returning to normal.Eventually, Cream and Cheese were returned to normal by Classic Sonic (Sonic's past self) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's present self). When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Modern Eggman and Classic Eggman, Cream arrived at the scene of the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Cream and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing the party from where it left off, Cream later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails when they returned to their own time. Although she was unnamed at this point, Cream is seen for the first time as a cameo in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the Gamecube, PC, and in the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions of Sonic Adventure (If downloaded). After playing the Casinopolis level Station Square as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, E-102 Gamma, and after completing Twinkle Park as Big the Cat, and many other characters' story, Cream can be seen flying through the sky, apparently dropping the ice key that appears at that point in the game. This isn't her only cameo in the game, but it's her best-known one. Another common one is when arriving in Station Square from Mystic Ruins (as any character), she can be seen flying over the beach, and then disappearing (only known in the PlayStation 3 version currently). Cream makes an appearance in Sonic Riders and its sequel as an unlockable Flight-type character, but she does not play a role in the story mode of both games. In this game she, like Amy, Blaze and Rouge, wears a different outfit. Her default Extreme Gear is the Smile. She can be unlocked by completing the Heroes storyline in both games. Cream appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as a playable character in the Party Mode. She's unlockable if you collect 42 Fire Souls from the Adventure Mode. Personality Cream is polite and well-mannered (due to the discipline from her mother,) she always addresses her friends (particularly Sonic) with honorifics, and dislike any form of violence. She also has the ability to change others (examples include: Emerl, Chaos Gamma, and Blaze,) bringing the good out of them. She is usually seen with her chao companion and playmate Cheese, the two are almost always seen together. She has a sisterly relationship with Amy Rose, she respects and looks up to Sonic as a hero, Cream also respects Tails' genius and Knuckles' strength and bravery. Cream has come a long way as seen in Sonic Generations where she tried to be brave like Sonic, when rescued from the Time Eater. She will stand up for what's right depite her low combat prowess (though she has learned some techniques from Sonic and friends.) Her personality is possibly a reference to rabbits being creatures of peace. Powers and Abilities Flight - '''Crean is able to fly by flapping her large ears like wings. She is also able to carry weights greater than her own without any hindrances (as seen in Sonic Heroes and Sonic Generations.) '''Speed - '''While not nearly as fast as Sonic, Shadow, Tails, or Amy, Cream displayed moderate speed in her own right. '''She (like the rest of the characters) can perform the Spin Dash. '''Animal trait - '''As a rabbit, she has exceptional jumping skills. '''Acrobatics - '''Cream can easily balance herself while grinding on rails, she can perform passable stunts and tricks while airborne, she can also perform the Spin Attack. '''Chao Attack - '''She can command her companion Cheese to attack her enemies, she possesses many techniques that revolve around her Chao. '''Miscellaneous - '''she has omochao bombs that she can plant in the ground, Cream is an exceptional extreme gear rider in the Sonic Riders series. She has homemaking skills (such as cooking, decorating etc.) Trivia *Sonic Free Riders and the Sonic McDonalds commercial are the only time where Cream appears without Cheese. *Cream is the one of the most favorable characters to use in the Sonic Advance 2 & 3 boss fights, due to her long-range attacks (especially the latter game, where her partner skill allows cheese to transform into a Chao version of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, which also grants them the ability to attack like Cream as well.) *She is one the the few characters to have a parent shown. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Sonic X Heroes Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Life Saver Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Rodents Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Shy Heroes